Kitsune Vampire
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: Naruto has gained the powers of a kitsune and has been set away to Yokai Academy. What will happen to the Academy now that Naruto is there? Naruto/Ura Godlike! Sharingan! Rinnegan! Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

**A/N: This is a story that has been in my head for a while and I decided to write it to help me get back in to writing after the short break I took. Just to let you readers know I will not abandon my other story Naruto, Son of Apollo. In this story Moka will be split into twins called Omote and Ura and Naruto will be a Monster, but the events of Naruto up to the battle with the fake Madara (I know who it is this is just for people who don't know) and Būji vs. Naruto and Bee will be the same. Just a heads up, in this Naruto will have no equal and will be godlike but will not use all his power all the time similar to Madara. But unlike some other Godlike stories it will be single parents; I don't really like harems - I can bear some of them but I will probably not write one so don't ask. I may have changed the story a little bit to make it a bit easier to write.**

The battle was over. Naruto was lying on the ground breathing heavily, trying to recover from his battle with 'Madara'. He was just about to win when 'Madara' managed to escaped with Kamui. He had finally achieved Tailed Beast mode and was able to fight off the 2 through 7 tailed beasts only for them to be absorbed. Naruto only had one thought on his mind: _'Dammit so close.' _That was all he could think of before blacking out.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was lying in bed at the hospital recovering from his battle with 'Madara' and thinking about if he could have changed anything to beat him. His musing was broken by a demonic voice in his head: **"Naruto, we need to talk." ** And just like that Naruto was pulled into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto arrived in his sewer like mindscape. He looked around and found himself in front of Kurama. "What is it Kurama?" Naruto asked the giant fox. Kurama looked at Naruto with a serious face and said **"Naruto, the Tailed Beast Mode seems to have a small unforeseen side or 2." **Naruto looked confused. What could have happened that the fox was so worried about him? **"Naruto, turn around,"** the fox sighed. Naruto did as he was told, turned round and didn't see anything different except the nine flowing tails behind him. Wait... Tails? "EH?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What happened Kurama?" The Blonde demanded of the demonic fox. **"Naruto, as you know I am referred to as a Kitsune by your people but that is not correct as a Kitsune is a Yokai monster. But because of my title I was challenged by their race as a test of strength; after consuming some my chakra changed to yokai and because of it being released into you on such a large scale it has changed you. You have become a Kitsune. Because of all the extra power it created your tails to hold it all and you also gained fox ears. Right now you're in your passive form. There are 2 other forms you can take."**

As Kurama was explaining what had happened Naruto inspected his tails and ears. But before anything else could be said between the two a new voice cut in. "Well Kurama, look what you have done to my descendent!" said the new voice in a joking manner. **"No that's not possible - Oji-san?" **the old Kitsune asked. The voice chuckled before answering "It's good to see you too, Kurama." The man then stepped out of the shadows. This man had light grey hair that stuck up at the front forming hornlike clusters and metallic purple eyes with 6 concentric circles expanding from the pupil. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar and a necklace with six red magatama. "Y-your t-the Sage of Six paths!" the young man exclaimed upon seeing the man before him. "That I am my dear descendant," the old sage said with a warm smile. "D-Descendant?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes young Naruto, you are my descendant and I am here to give you the power that you should have had since the day you were born," the man said as he put a hand on Naruto's head and channelled charka. Naruto felt a searing pain in his eyes before he opened them to revealed a 3 tomoes Sharingan which changed to an eight point buzz saw then changed to the Rinnegan. **(A/N: two things. If you haven't realised I really like Sharingan and Rinnegan fics but in this he will have to train to gain all the abilities and also I really want to get this bit out of the way before getting to the actual crossover. Also not all my fics will have him with a bloodline, most not all. Such as a Soul eater one I have in mind, not sure when I will start that.) **Naruto looked around and saw everything was a lot clearer before he saw his eyes in the reflection in the surface of the water. "T-that's the Rinnegan!" he exclaimed upon seeing his new eyes. "Yes you have gained the powers of the Sharingan and Rinnegan but you will have to work to gain the new powers that come with them. I also recommend learning some new jutsu," the creator of Ninjutsu said. As he finished he heard chuckling coming from Kurama. "What's so funny Kurama?" our blonde protagonist asked the ancient fox. **"It's just that me and the other bijū were so close to the truth that we said you were like the sage and we didn't even know it."** The fox finished with a grin.

"Ok, well I better get out of here so I can speak with Baa-chan," Naruto said as he started to fade from his mindscape. As he left Kurama turned back to the sage and asked **"Aren't you going too?"** The old sage simply scoffed and replied saying "You think I would give him godlike powers and not help him control them?"

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up to see Tsunade hovering over him. Naruto looked at her before grinning and saying "Hey Baa-chan, what's up?" Tsunade merely scolded at him before commanding him to tell her what had happened. Naruto explained what happened when he battled 'Madara' and the bijū and how he became a Kitsune and his new powers which Tsunade nearly fainted at seeing. _'He really is the no.1 most Unpredictable Ninja.'_ As Tsunade was rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm his headache she thought about what to do in light of Naruto and his new powers. A thought struck her and she remembered a place that Jiraiya mentioned once - Yokai Academy, a place for monsters to learn to control their powers and learn to fit in to human society. While Naruto did know how to act in society he could learn how to master his new powers there and get the education he deserved after it was sabotaged at the Academy. Thinking it was a good idea she spoke up. "Naruto, I know you just finished battling the fake Madara and the war is still going on but I want you to go away for a while to gain control of your new powers." Naruto was shocked that she had told him to go away from the battlefield while everyone else was fighting against the fake Madara. "What! Baa-chan you can't send me while everyone is fighting to stop 'Madara'." Tsunade sighed and gave Naruto a stern look before speaking again. "Naruto, I understand your anger about this decision, but you have gained the power to change the outcome of the war; if you master them the enemy will stand no chance." Naruto thought about this and saw that she was right. He sighed in defeat before asking:

"Ok, where am I going?" Tsunade was surprised Naruto gave up this easily but smiled, happy that he could see her point and was willing to take a chance. "You're going to be going to a school called Yokai Academy. Now before you complain this is a special school; it is a school for monsters such as orcs, trolls, and any other kind of monster you can think of. Now the school term doesn't start for another 2 weeks but I will arrange for you to leave in 2 days so you can get better control over your new form and Kitsune powers, should you need them. Now from what I can gather Kitsune are a rare and powerful race of monsters so try not to go revealing it all over the place." She gave him a small smirk as she finished. Naruto knew she was referring to how he used to act, screaming and jumping around to get the slightest bit of attention. "I won't Baa-chan. I think people would have heart attacks when they see my tails." He finished with a small chuckle thinking about people's reactions.

"Ok I want you to go and prepare for school. I'll sign you out of the hospital." Naruto nodded and bolted out the door.

**2 Days Later**

Naruto was walking towards the gates of Konoha, preparing to leave for the foreseeable future. He wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit; instead he has wearing loose combat trousers, a blue t-shirt imprinted with a white haori logo with blue flames licking the bottom of it and some ninja sandals, along with a large scroll strapped across his back with all his others clothes and such. After some prompting from his two tenants he had decided to get rid of the jumpsuit and try a new look. He also had some civilian clothes such as jeans, shorts, hoodies etc as well for when he was not training and hopefully going out with friends he would make at this new school.

As he drew closer to the gates he saw several people standing there to see him off. He was surprised because he thought they would still be out on the battlefield. He saw Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Gai and the rest of his friends. Kakashi was the first to speak up. "What, did you think we would let you leave without saying good bye?" Naruto smiled as he heard this (he thought no one would be here to see him off besides Tsunade). Naruto simply scratched the back of his head nervously before replying with a quiet 'yeah'. Kakashi chuckled at his student before delving into his pocket, pulling out a scroll and handing it to Naruto. "This scroll contains all the Raiton Jutsu I know including the Chidori and Raikiri. Also the seal at the bottom contains a certain item I think you'll like." Naruto looked at his sensei in shock, not expecting the gifts at all. Naruto thanked his sensei before bidding his friends, Yamato, Shizune and Gai goodbye. **(A/N: I'm not good at goodbyes.)** Yamato had given him some Doton and Suiton Jutsu scroll, Shizune gave him some medical jutsu and a quick hug and Gai gave him some weights. Before long, only Tsunade was left. He slowly walked towards the woman he thought of as a grandmother before stopping and trying to think of something to say to her. "It's alright Naruto; I know you'll be back soon," the old Hokage said with a warm smile. "But before you go I just want to say when you're at this school don't just work hard but makes some friends….and maybe a girlfriend," she said with a wink as Naruto blushed at the comment. "But don't do anything Jiraiya would do, we don't need more blonde haired brats running about." Naruto's blush deepened and before he could retort Tsunade handed him a scroll. "Naruto, I don't want you to open this scroll till you arrive at Yokai Academy, Ok?" Naruto nodded before hugging Tsunade.

They were interrupted by a big yellow bus coming towards them. Naruto released Tsunade from the hug and waited for the bus to stop. He turned round, giving his friends one last smile and waving before stepping on to the bus. As soon as he was on the doors closed behind him.

He saw no one else on the bus besides him and the bus driver. This wasn't really surprising since the school term didn't start for another 2 weeks. **"I'm so honoured to know that the great Kyūbi-sama is on my bus," **the bus driver said. Naruto snapped his head up to look at the bus driver. "What? How did you know that?" the blonde demanded the bus driver. The bus driver chuckled in response before saying **"Did you think no one would feel the power you gave off when you gained your tails? But don't worry; only very powerful monsters know that so your secret is safe for now."** Naruto sighed knowing that only a few people knew what had happened to him. Deciding to take a seat he sat at the back left of the bus before pulling out a scroll to read to make the time go by faster. It was Kakashi's notes on Raiton jutsu. After he started reading the bus set off for Yokai Academy.

**A/N: Ok as I said it will be the twin idea and it's not my original idea. I wanted to get rid of Omote all together but after looking at the story again I released I can't after reading the final chapter of the manga. I also saw most if not all of the story won't happen if it was Ura from the beginning. I plan on it being Naruto/Ura but not sure about Tsukune leaning towards Omote but that would mean either following the anime and then going back to Naruto verse or following the events of the manga and doing a bit of a change to the story before sending Naruto back. Please give ideas and suggestions for the story; maybe even give me a good time to send Naruto back and also pairing suggestions for Tsukune. I will also repeat Naruto will not have a Harem. Please Review. Flames will be ignored.**


End file.
